Ambrée
by Leila Hale
Summary: "Sur le mur d'un temple, un poète voulu écrire sur la perte. Il écrit trois mots qu'ensuite il raya, car on ne peut dire la perte, on peut seulement la ressentir" - Mémoires d'une geisha.


Assis à son bureau en bois, il fixait la page blanche qui se tenait devant lui. En vérité, il ne regardait pas bêtement le papier immaculé, mais plutôt la lueur de la bougie qui l'illuminait, se mouvant lentement au gré du vent, donnant l'impression au Caporal Levi qu'elle dansait.

Mais ce n'était pas ce mouvement étrange qui le perturbait, non… C'était la couleur… Il expira une bouffée d'air et ferma les yeux.

Immédiatement, cette couleur ambrée envahit son esprit, mais elle ne provenait pas de la même source. Elle émanait de quelque chose de bien plus chaleureux… D'une personne… Bien que, maintenant, elle ne soit plus aussi rassurante et réconfortante qu'auparavant.

Il rouvrit rapidement les yeux, voulant garder la tête froide. Bien que, au fond de lui, il sentait bouillir une rage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté une fois au début de sa carrière dans les bataillons d'exploration.

Alors que les visages tachés de sang de Farlan et Isabelle s'infiltraient sournoisement dans ses pensées, comme pour mieux le torturer, il se saisit rapidement de sa plume, puis la trempa d'un geste agacé dans l'encre.

Il ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de ses deux compagnons de galère. Deux personnes qu'il avait appréciées et adoptées. Ils avaient été comme une nouvelle famille. Même si Farlan parlait trop à son goût et qu'Isabelle n'était pas assez sérieuse sur le ménage. Farlan, toujours si sociable, jamais perturbé par les regards noirs de Levi, ou bien, son mutisme. Isabelle était si souriante, si enjouée, si pleine de vie. Et, maintenant, ils n'étaient plus rien.

Levi serra les dents en se rendant compte qu'une fois encore son esprit avait vogué bien loin de sa tâche qu'il avait à accomplir. Il ramena la plume au-dessus du papier d'un geste si vif que l'encre éclaboussa la feuille.

D'un mouvement lent, il reposa le plumage sur le bureau. Il devait garder son calme, il devait se concentrer sur ce maudit rapport que son supérieur hiérarchique attendait afin d'expliquer aux hautes sphères leur échec.

Le caporal allait devoir se remémorer les explications d'Eren et ce qu'il avait vu. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent si férocement, qu'il entendit parfaitement ses dents grincer. Il savait que c'était un mauvais moment à passer.

Avec un soupir las, il s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise. Après chaque expédition en dehors des murs, cette fureur revenait, telle une vieille amie. C'était devenu une habitude. Elle lui tenait compagnie dès qu'il franchissait les murs, elle se tenait à ses côtés pendant le repas du soir, le rejoignait dans sa chambre et s'asseyait à ses côtés tandis qu'il rédigeait son rapport. Elle ne le quittait que lorsque le sommeil l'emportait l'espace de deux trois heures.

Même lorsque le Soleil se levait, elle était toujours présente, mais comme endormie. Comme si l'astre brûlant la tenait éloigné, lui offrant ainsi une douce sécurité.

Étrangement, le Soleil n'avait pas été le seul remède qu'il avait trouvé pour lutter contre sa rage. Peu à peu, quatre petites étoiles rayonnantes étaient apparues autour de lui, le protégeant comme des amulettes.

Eld, Gunther, Auruo et Petra avaient été des partenaires fidèles, joyeux, sérieux, travailleurs, attentifs, attentionnés et chaleureux.

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que ces astres brûlants s'étaient éteints, et il ne ressentait déjà plus cette douceur qu'ils avaient installée, sans son autorisation, dans cette bâtisse.

Il ferma, à nouveau, les yeux un court instant, inspirant et expirant profondément, puis se saisit de la feuille tachée d'encre pour la froisser et la jeter au loin, essayant d'évacuer sa colère dans ce simple geste.

Geste futile. Pensées futiles. Rapport futile. Tout n'était-il pas futile ? Question stupide. Cela, il le savait depuis bien longtemps…

Il redressa ses épaules et s'attela à la tâche qui l'attendait. Il détailla aisément la première partie de la mission qui avait consisté à mener la femme titan dans la forêt des arbres géants.

Levi avait une excellente mémoire. C'était très utile pour les rapports, mais c'était également une malédiction de devoir garder les souvenirs les plus horribles de son existence intacts.

Soudainement, sa plume se figea dans les airs, à quelques centimètres seulement du papier. Il fronça des sourcils en sentant une gêne dans sa gorge. Il connaissait les faits. Il avait juste à les retranscrire et se serait terminé. Il pourrait passer à autre chose. Il n'y avait que ça à faire de toute façon, car on ne pouvait pas oublier ces images. Dans ce monde, si on n'était pas capable de passer à autre chose, on ne survivait pas.

Alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau sur la nouvelle page du rapport, un bruit sourd le fit sursauter, lâcher sa plume, agripper la lame qu'il gardait toujours à proximité et se lever vers l'origine du bruit.

Il resta encore un instant sur ses gardes avant de se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était rien d'autre que la fenêtre de sa chambre qui avait heurté le mur à cause du vent.

Il fut irrité en apercevant les morceaux de verres éparpillés sur le sol. Il se dirigea vers un placard et attrapa de quoi nettoyer, silencieusement ravi d'avoir quelque chose pour lui changer les idées.

Une fois terminé, il s'approcha du bureau et fixa la feuille blanche à nouveau tâchée d'encre, mais ce n'était pas de simple éclaboussures. La marque était étalée. Cette souillure raviva immédiatement l'image des yeux ambrés vides de vie de Petra. De son visage d'une blancheur impeccable, dorénavant maculé de sang. Tout comme celui de Gunther, dont la tête avait été à demi tranchée. Ainsi que celui d'Eld, coupé en deux. Et Auruo… La cause de la mort était difficile à déterminer, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas pu ramener aucun corps au district. Lorsque Bozado avait été entreposé sur la pile des défunts, tous ceux présents avaient pu remarquer son corps désarticulé. Le coup que la femelle titan lui avait affligé avait sûrement causé des dégâts irréparables, mais est-ce que ça avait suffi à le tuer sur le coup ? Ou bien sa chute l'avait-elle achevé ?

Il déglutit. Il avait échoué à les protéger, tout comme Fabian et Isabelle. Mais c'était différent cette fois-ci, car ses deux anciens compagnons de galère n'avaient plus personne à part lui, alors que Gunther avait ses parents, Auruo, en plus de son père et de sa mère, avait également un petit frère. Eld, lui, avait sa mère et une femme dans sa vie. Petra n'avait plus que son père. Toutes ces personnes qui devaient sûrement les pleurer en cet instant méritaient au moins d'avoir toutes les réponses à leurs questions.

Il revit le père du soldat Ral lui sourire en tenant une lettre entre deux doigts, lui parlant avec une tendresse évidente de sa précieuse fille. Il n'avait rien pu dire. Il était loin d'être aveugle. Il avait rapidement remarqué l'admiration et le respect que ses subordonnés éprouvaient à son égard, mais, Petra, elle, avait posé un regard différent sur lui où brillait une lueur de fascination.

Il enferma mentalement les mots du père de la jeune femme dans n coin de son esprit et alla s'allonger quelques instants sur son lit. Il posa son bras sur ses yeux, ne voulant plus rien percevoir. Que ce soit cette maudite couleur ambrée ou autre chose. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté dans les ténèbres ? Tout aurait été plus simple. Isabelle et Fabian serait encore là et jamais il n'aurait rencontré Gunther, Eld, Auruo et Petra. Jamais.

 **L** _&_ **P**

Un frisson agita son corps, le réveillant d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il soupira et tourna la tête vers l'origine de cette brise froide. Par la fenêtre, il remarqua qu'il faisait tout aussi sombre dehors que quand il avait été s'allonger. La seule différence provenait du ciel dégagé qui dévoilait ainsi toutes les étoiles de la galaxie.

Levi se releva souplement, ignorant la douleur de sa cheville, et déposa sa chaise de bureau près de l'ouverture pour observer confortablement ce ciel.

Il laissa ses pensées dériver aussi loin qu'il le pouvait tout en évitant soigneusement les événements des dernières vingt-quatre heures.

De légers coups à sa porte le sortirent de ses pensées qui n'avaient aucun sens. Il retint un soupir, se doutant que son visiteur ne pût être qu'Eren. Ce dernier avait remarqué qu'il avait été un peu trop bavard durant le dîner.

Le caporal savait que la jeune recrue devait s'inquiéter pour lui, se sentir coupable et être rongé par les doutes depuis les révélations sur cette fameuse Annie. C'est pourquoi il autorisa Eren à pénétrer dans son sanctuaire.

Il ne se détourna pas pour autant du paysage nocturne et attendit que le gamin se décide à parler.

« Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vous vois en train de rêvasser au lieu de terminer un rapport de mission », affirma une voix claire, chaleureuse et beaucoup trop féminine pour appartenir au jeune Jäger.

Levi perçut sans mal sa nuque craquer lorsqu'il tourna brusquement la tête vers sa défunte subordonnée.

Elle se tenait debout devant la porte dorénavant close. Elle était vêtue de son uniforme et tenait entre ses mains un plateau argenté garni d'une théière, de deux tasses et de quelques biscuits qu'il reconnut comme étant les préférés de la jeune femme.

Elle s'avança et déposa le plateau sur un coin vide de tout effet du bureau en bois. Elle sourit doucement et commença à remplir les tasses sous le regard intense de son supérieur.

Petra avait été la seule à s'inviter dans sa chambre. Toute l'escouade avait bien vite compris que le visage de zombie qu'il se traînait était dû à ses insomnies. Il avait toujours peu dormi, mais depuis son entrée dans les bataillons d'exploration, il ne dormait plus que deux à trois heures par nuit.

Il se souvint de la première fois où il l'avait entendu toquer à sa porte. C'était la nuit suivant la seconde sortie en dehors des murs, il était aux prises avec son rapport quand elle avait donné deux légers coups.

Il avait été si surpris qu'il avait mis un moment à se lever pour ouvrir. Pourtant, elle avait patiemment attendu avec son plateau dans les mains.

Il l'avait laissé entrer dans le plus grand des silences, et l'avait détaillé tandis qu'elle installait le plateau sur le bureau.

Il avait bu à ses côtés, tandis qu'elle avait grignoté des gâteaux. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, mais sa présence et la collation l'avaient apaisé. Elle était ensuite repartie en souriant, alors qu'il se remettait à écrire, bien plus calme qu'auparavant.

« Hum… laissa-t-elle échapper en lisant le début du rapport. Avez-vous un souci pour le finir ? » questionna-t-elle doucement en jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux boules de papier qui jonchaient le sol ici et là.

Il ne lui répondit pas et continua de la dévisager, impassible. Elle lui sourit, comme si elle n'avait pas attendu une autre réaction que celle-ci. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui tendant sa tasse, puis s'adossa au mur pour observer le ciel à ses côtés.

« Voulez-vous des biscuits ? s'enquit-elle, bien qu'elle connût déjà la réponse.

\- Non, merci. » affirma-t-il en espérant ne pas avoir laissé transparaître son trouble.

Petra eut un nouveau sourire et se retourna vers les étoiles. Ils suivirent en silence l'envol d'une chouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les ténèbres.

« C'est… Enfin, vous avez eu un geste incroyablement gentil envers ce soldat tout à l'heure, déclara-t-elle quelque peu gênée de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Vous savez, quand vous lui avez donné l'écusson de mon uniforme », précisa-t-elle en percevant l'interrogation dans son regard.

Levi ne laissa aucune émotion passer, tandis que ses interrogations se confirmaient. Son escouade était bel et bien morte, et tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

« Quelque part, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Vous êtes quelqu'un de gentil, Caporal. Je l'ai su dès que je vous ai vu. Vous avez cette attitude froide et distante simplement pour repousser ceux qui cherchaient à se lier avec vous, pour les protéger, mais pour votre propre sécurité également. »

La jeune femme n'osait pas le regarder, et puis, elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Son supérieur devait sûrement afficher une mine agacée.

Petra avait raison. Levi la fixait, quelque peu énervé, n'ayant aucune envie qu'elle l'analyse et encore plus qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Il était son supérieur ! L'image du corps de la rousse jeté dans les airs le fit grimacer. Il avait été son supérieur. Elle était morte. Elle pouvait même l'insulter. Il n'avait plus rien à lui dire.

« Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ? Eren m'a dit qu'Auruo te hurlait de te redresser, mais que tu étais restée paralysée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu voyais mourir un camarade au combat, alors pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il en avalant une gorgée de thé pour rester nonchalant.

\- Ca… commença-t-elle en ayant un petit sourire brisé. Les garçons auraient sûrement trouvé une quelconque blague… Je suis restée paralysée. Eld… Il était si doué… Si fort… Si sûr de lui… On pensait vraiment arriver à tuer l'assassin de Gunther… Peut-être parce que nous étions l'escouade du Caporal Levi… Quand elle a tué Eld, je n'ai pas voulu y croire. J'ai cherché à comprendre. Le fait qu'elle puisse accélérer la guérison de l'un de ses yeux m'a terrifié. J'ai compris à quel point ils nous étaient encore inconnus. »

Petra redevint silencieuse, afin de garder son calme. Elle ferma les yeux, ne remarquant pas la main tendue de son supérieur, qu'il rabaissa vivement en découvrant son geste impulsif.

« Quand elle a posé un œil sur moi, j'ai compris qu'il était trop tard pour moi. Tout ce dont je ne souviens, ce sont les cris d'Auruo et d'Eren, ainsi que la douleur fulgurante, puis le froid, et le noir », termina-t-elle en engloutissant un nouveau biscuit.

Levi détourna le regard et s'empressa d'aller poser sa tasse sur le plateau pour qu'elle ne perçoive pas ses mains tremblaient.

« Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il pour se changer les idées.

\- Auruo, Eld et Gunther sont auprès des leurs. Ils sont en train de leur dire au revoir. Je suis déjà allé voir mon père. Comme je n'avais plus que lui, j'ai pris moins de temps que les autres.

\- Et tu passes tes derniers instants en ma compagnie, au lieu d'être avec ton paternel ?

\- Caporal, vous…

\- Je ne suis plus ton Caporal, Petra, la coupa-t-il calmement, ignorant le petit sourire triste de la jeune femme.

\- Très bien, souffla-t-elle. Je disais donc que pour nous et pour beaucoup d'autres, vous êtes comme une lueur d'espoir. Je sais que vous, enfin, que tu ne veux pas être vu ainsi, mais c'est le cas. Tu es le meilleur soldat de l'humanité. A ce titre, vous… Tu es admiré et respecté par tes collègues, mais aussi par l'humanité. Travailler avec toi, c'était la réalisation d'un rêve. Tu nous as choisis pour être tes coéquipiers, c'était incroyable pour moi, pour nous tous d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ma précédente question, insista-t-il en restant impassible face aux compliments de la jeune femme.

\- J'y viens, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres. Vivre à cette époque et en tant que soldat membre des bataillons d'exploration, ce n'est pas facile, encore plus si on est des femmes. Et pourtant, vivre ici avec toi… soupira-t-elle rêveusement. Je pense que j'ai eu une belle et heureuse vie. Et tu y as joué un rôle, Levi », souffla-t-elle en rougissant.

Le Caporal fut heureux qu'elle soit déterminée à éviter son regard, car elle ne put voir le trouble traverser ses yeux sombres. Il soupira et revint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« J'ai rencontré ton père… » lâcha-t-il.

Il la vit sursauter et rougir.

« Je sais, j'ai vu », grommela-t-elle.

Ils gardèrent tous deux le silence. La rousse n'avait aucune envie de donner des explications sur cette fameuse lettre. Le brun, lui, n'était pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus, se doutant des regrets qui viendraient le hanter.

« C'est bientôt l'heure, souffla-t-elle.

\- Pardon ? s'enquit-il poliment, faisant sourire Petra.

\- Tu ne vas pas tarder de te réveiller… » expliqua-t-elle.

Déjà ? pensa-t-il. Il maudit le fait d'être insomniaque.

« Et maintenant ? » questionna-t-il en la détaillant de nouveau.

Petra fronça des sourcils et plongea dans une intense réflexion, avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Elle lui sourit et s'agenouilla devant lui, tout en lui prenant les mains.

« Maintenant, tu vas te réveiller, te demander si ce rêve avait une part de réalité ou si tu l'as entièrement imaginé. Finalement, ne trouvant pas réponse satisfaisante, tu vas aller terminer ce rapport et te préparer pour une nouvelle journée. Tu vas devoir commencer à réfléchir aux personnes qui pourraient nous remplacer, bien que tu saches pertinemment que c'est impossible.

\- Je ne vois pas qui pourrait faire votre travail, grogna-t-il.

\- Les amis d'Eren. Ils lui font confiance. Ils ont survécu à une attaque et à une expédition. Armin est très intelligent et est un excellent stratège. Mikasa donnerait volontiers sa vie pour Eren, et puis, elle est, certes, jeune, mais talentueuse. Les autres, tout comme ces deux-là, seront prendre soin d'Eren et de toi ? Et puis, ils t'adirent également. »

Levi haussa un sourcil en signe de scepticisme, faisant rire Petra.

« Bon, peut-être pas Mikasa, concéda-t-elle.

\- Et toi ? Enfin, et vous tous ?

\- Nous allons, eh bien, le temps est venu pour nous… Tu comprends ? Nous sommes venus dire « au revoir », dit-elle en sentant sa poitrine se serrer.

\- Je suis désolée que ça se termine ainsi… souffla-t-il.

\- A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas survivre aussi longtemps en rentrant dans les bataillons d'exploration. Mais, tu nous as sauvé tant de fois… » avoua-t-elle.

Levi la laissa se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Il déglutit rapidement en la voyant plonger ses yeux ambrés dans les siens. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait tout connaître de lui.

« Qu'allez-vous devenir ? insista-t-il.

\- Eh bien, nous serons là et partout à la fois. Nous sommes libres… », répondit-elle doucement en pressant ses mains.

Il hocha la tête et redevint silencieux, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour nouer des liens. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

« J'aurais aimé garder ton écusson », chuchota-t-il.

Il lui jeta un bref regard pour savoir si elle avait entendu, mais se détourna rapidement en la voyant acquiescer. Ses yeux ambrés brillaient de mille feux, illuminés par tant de sentiments. Il déglutit en remarquant un fait qu'il avait peut-être volontairement ignoré : il aimait cette couleur si chaude, rassurante et chaleureuse.

Levi se leva et se rallongea sur son lit, sentant la paix du sommeil lui filer entre les doigts. Il fut brièvement étonné en la sentant s'asseoir à ses côtés, mais resta indifférent.

Petra hésita un long moment, puis décida de vaincre sa timidité et posa une main dans les cheveux du brun. Elle sourit en le voyant sursauter, mais poursuivit ses douces caresses, appréciant la douceur du contact.

« Si je pouvais être avec toi ce soir, je te chanterais quelque chose pour que tu t'endormes. Ne les laisse jamais prendre la lumière derrière tes yeux. J'ai échoué et j'ai perdu ce combat. Ne t'évanouis pas dans l'obscurité. Rappelle-toi seulement que tu brilleras toujours », chantonna-t-elle.

Levi se laissa bercer, s'enfonçant dans le sommeil, disparaissant de ce rêve. Il crut entendre des voix d'hommes appeler Petra, puis, il lui sembla percevoir ces mêmes voix le remercier.

 **L** _&_ **E**

Levi frissonna en sortant de sa torpeur. Il décala son bras de ses yeux et les plissa, ébloui par le Soleil. Il se redressa et observa l'astre brûlant qui l'accueillait, surpris. Il était toujours levé avant lui, habituellement.

Il s'écroula à nouveau en se rappelant son rêve. Et comme l'avait prédit Petra, il débattit silencieusement sur la réalité de son songe.

Finalement, il décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance et se dirigea vers son bureau et s'attela à la tâche qui lui incombait.


End file.
